


Bonsai

by Ilthit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, a reference to teen sex that was also in canon (the rumor about Sam)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Sam has been in love with Aisha since she was twelve.
Relationships: Samantha LaRusso/Aisha Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: femslashficlets





	Bonsai

Imagine how you want your life to look like, and then make it happen. Right? That’s what Mr Miyagi told Dad, and what Dad told Sam. So she did. When she was twelve, she wrote two lists in her diary, pros and cons, and then closed her eyes, breathed in deep, breathed out through her mouth, and imagined her future.

But now her third perfect boyfriend is in juvie, her second is in the hospital and her first still tries to cash in on that rumor he started when she wouldn’t go down on him at the movies. 

She’s the problem. Isn’t she? She’s not Moon. She can’t just drink a spirulina smoothie, feel out her chakras and fall into some beautiful person’s face. She had a plan. She clipped her branches and strangled her roots to turn herself into something beautiful, something controlled, something… small.

A Lakers girl, not chloride. Miyagi-Do, not Cobra Kai.

Still that rejected part of her ekes out a meager existence, like the extended metaphor of a baby tree in a pot, and Sam has almost said it aloud twenty times by now, but then Aisha is twenty kinds of dangerous these days and nothing has changed. Sam has been in love with her since they were twelve and she still isn’t allowed to be. Won’t allow herself.

God, there are so many reasons why Sam just can’t be in love with Aisha Robinson, even without the stupid dojo rivalry.

Miguel was her best friend. Robby was too perfect to be real. But without Aisha she can’t even breathe.

There will always be someone else, her dad says.

Maybe a few more perfect boyfriends in she’ll finally get it right.


End file.
